Your Sweetest Lie
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: She had seen him with another girl. She had seen his Yoh making love with another girl.Then a painful sensation stabs her heart like a heated knife. She will do anything just to stop the feeling, even eliminate herself. YxA tragic please R&R!


**Why**  
**by:** stupiak kitty

* * *

**Summary**: She had seen him with another girl. She had seen his Yoh making love with another girl.  
And that offended her being. Especially her heart. A painful sensation stabs her heart like a heated knife. And she will do anything just to stop the feeling, even eliminate herself. YxA angst.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own shaman king.

_**This is my second story in FFnet. I re-edited it a little. [I capitalized the names. XD] You could still see the difference of my writing [3 years ago] with my recent.  
This story is so… weird to read.**_

* * *

She ran.. Run as fast as she could..  
She wanted to obliterate the incident that she had seen in front of her wet onyx eyes but obviously, failed to resolve what she wanted to do...

She ran through the gloomy cities of Funbari hill..  
It seems like the city reflects her mood today.. Passing the glum stream that sparkled because of the dazzling moon and stars above..

She continued to run... Trying to forget what happened a while ago...

but apparently, not..

"W-why.. why d-did you.. y-you do this to m-me.." she said between her sobs..

She couldn't control her emotions..  
Now that she had witnessed the most agonizing scene that she didn't expect to happen..

"w-why.. Yoh" still running .. The girl doesn't even care where she's going to..

"Why does it have to happen!" She then fell to ground, sobbing uncontrollably while evoking what had happened a moments ago..

_**flashback:**_

It was 3 o'clock pm..

Anna is lying on her side.. eating her rice cookies while watching Ringo Awaya in front of the TV..

however; on the other side of the room

Yoh is lying on his tummy while reading some of his magazine.. The look on Yoh's face tells that he is waiting for something..

until;

"Yoh…"

"yes Anna?.." slightly surprised..

"go buy the groceries.." said Anna not looking to Yoh..

"hai.." the brunette boy said straight away. The uneasy look on Yoh's face disappeared instantly after Anna order him to buy groceries ..

Yoh immediately went to the entrance and slid it harshly that startled Anna…

"Weird.." she whispered to herself.. the blond itako continued to watch her favorite actress inside the TV.

The brunette boy hurriedly went outside the onsen like there's no tomorrow..

Yoh is humming some music that was coming from his headphones when he heard a faint call of his name..

"Y-yoh-kun! matte.. chotto matte yo.. yoh-kun" apparently

Yoh then stopped. realizing that it was his old friend.. Manta. He then turned around to greet the small boy..

"yo Manta!" He said with a familiar sheepish grin

"hello Yoh-kun.. it's a nice day neh?" they started to walk rather slowly..

"yeah .. it is.." Yoh assumed while looking up to the sky..

"where are you going Yoh-kun?"

"groceries.. then-." Yoh stopped all of a sudden..

"then?"

"T-then.." thinking whether to go on or not.. but decided to go on anyways..

Manta is looking up to Yoh.. visibly waiting..

"Then… go to see _**her**_**.**"

"Her?" eyes full of question..

Yoh sweat dropped.. "u-uhh.. just be quiet to Anna ok? .. I really want to go out to see.. uhm.. j-just to s-see.. A-abi.."

Manta was stunned to hear this from his friend.. so Yoh really dated Abi..  
their classmate that became popular for her flirty attitude.. he didn't really like the girl…  
He really like Anna more even though she has a devil stance...deep inside she has a heart that is protected by a 10 meter thick ice..

"_but what about Anna? I thought you love her too?"_ manta questioned himself..

many question has been troubling his mind…

It was his friend's decision.. He will not intrude anymore..

He sighed…

"haiz.. okay Yoh-kun.. I will not tell Anna.. but be sure she will not find out about this .. or else- …"

"or else Manta?"

manta decided not to tell..

"nothing Yoh.."

"_because she will get hurt.. for sure.."_ Manta said to himself..

They stopped at the mini grocery store and entered to buy the grocery list that Anna had written in a short piece of paper which is inside Yoh's wallet..

after Yoh had finished shopping, they exited the store..

"Manta"

"yes Yoh?"

"Will you bring this to Anna? Tell her I will be an hour late.. uhmm.. just make an alibi ok? ja ne!" Yoh waved goodbye giving the groceries to manta and not waiting for him to reply..

"wait- .. Yoh-kun!" but the brunette is now far away to hear the complaints of the little boy..

"well.. what will I say to Anna.?" imagining a very furious Anna reprimanding him..

Manta shivers..

he then proceed to walk back to the en inn..

_around 4:30 pm_

Manta entered the inn quietly then..

"Where is Yoh? and why are you here anyways?"

Manta frozed.. He then turned around to see a fuming Anna..

"U-uhh.. A-anna .. uh.." he gulped.

"Well?" tapping her foot and folding her hands in front of her breast..

"uhh.. w-well.. A-anna.. y-y-you.. uhmm.."

Manta sighed to have a courage to speak to a fuming Anna..

"w-w-well Anna.. Y-Yoh said he will be an hour late b-because .."

"Because.. he went to Horo's house to study.. hehehehhe"

"oh is that so?"

"yeah?"

Anna sighed.. " where are the groceries shorty?"

"uhh.. here Anna" he then gave the groceries..

"w-well.. Anna.. see yah-

"Where do you think you're going shorty?

"uhhh…home?"

"You still have work to do here.." giving manta the apron that is supposed to be Yoh wearing it..

Manta sweat dropped.. then sighed.. He then proceed to the kitchen and start cooking.

**ooOOOoo**

Manta has finished cooking but Yoh still has not come yet.

He then prepared his cooking and placed it on the table..

looking secretly to Anna..

_is she worrying 'bout Yoh?_ manta thought..

Manta then shrugged..

it's now 9:30 pm but there was no Yoh coming home. They have already finished their eating..

Manta noticed Anna going outside..

"Where are y-

"find Yoh"

"demo-

Anna ambled outside with her usual outfit.. a black slim dress.. with her blue rosary beads around her neck..

"_Went to study with Horo? What the heck happened to Yoh?.. Well, he's really been weird this past few days.."_ She quietly said to herself..

If only she knew what is really going on with Yoh..

She went to the building called Shinra Private Academy…Their school.. Hoping She will see _her_ Yoh..

while searching Yoh.. she heard a moan not so far to where she's standing..

She knew they were making out.. She decided to leave them.. And went to search for Yoh again..

but being on the spot, she realized, who would be in school this late..

then she recognized Yoh's voice coming from the same direction..

her heart began to beat so fast.. her sweat was dripping from her slender face.. and there in front of her eyes.. she saw Yoh making out with Abi..

_**end with the flashback**_

then it suddenly rained so hard.. but she didn't mind.. the only thing in her mind was the scene she saw..

She sobbed really harder when she recalled the most painful part

_Yoh had kissed her .. not only an ordinary kiss.. a kiss.. with love?.._

and that's it.. She wanted to depart her life.. She do not want to live anymore.. Her life is only Yoh.. But, She already understand.. Yoh doesn't love her.. even before

"_you're the one I only love anna" He said with a grin_

It was all a lie.. A sweetest lie.. What happened to a kind, laid-back boy anna used to know?...

"W-why Y-yoh.. w-hy did you do this to me.."

She started to run again.. a run like she doesn't even care .. She didn't want to live now anyways..

all she wanted now is to disappear from this lonely place…

She didn't even notice where she is now…

She then heard a loud horn of a large car…

Anna had heard it.. She did…  
But it didn't matter her anyways.. She wanted to die… instead of averting the truck.. she stand still at the center of the dusk road..  
waiting for her unwanted death..

THUD!

Then the truck crash Anna.. leaving her lying at the ground…

"I… l-love you too, Yoh.. even if you said it. A-as a L-lie.."

"Y-your s-sweetest lie"

done .. was it dramatic? or not?.. please review.. onegai.. T.T

criticisms are not allowed.. it will hurt me more.. T.T

Stupiak kitty

Started: sept.42008

Finished:sept.4 2008

Edited: January 20, 2011

-owari-


End file.
